Seven crazy girls and their imprints
by ASaviorWillBeThere
Summary: adopted by Peace. Love. jacob Black


**A/N Angela is in this and is from La Push, the girls don't know that she is actually Bella and Cleo's half sister.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing peace. Love. Jacob black owns Carly, Colleen, Brenda, and Cleo, and this chapter**

Chapter 1

**Cleo POV**

God, school is so boring. Carly, Colleen, Brenda, Bella, and I were heading back to our dorm at the boarding school we went to. When we lived in La Push, we were best friends. Then we moved to England to go to this fancy boarding school. They ran out of dorms, so we are all stuffed into one dorm that used to be an office. We are all still best friends, so we don't mind that much, only the fact that we have so little space and we all have enough things to fill one room each, like we were supposed to have.

All of us are actually related, Bella is Billy Black's daughter, and I am her twin. Brenda, Colleen, and Carly are triplets and our second cousins. They are part of the Uley family, but their parents ran away when they were one and our dad took them in.

"Cleo. Cleo. CLEO!" Bella was yelling as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Did you not just hear that we have to hurry to get ready for the ball tonight?"

"That's TONIGHT?"

"Yeah, we leave in a week," Colleen said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Let's race!" Carly said. Of course she would want to race; she and Brenda are the major tomboys.

"Fine," we said and we off.

Amazingly, Bella won, though she did trip like ten times. Oh, and almost fell of the staircase. I forgot, we are witches, so we are going to a magic school. The staircases move and we have had to save Bella many times. Once, we even had to levitate her because she fell we were too far back.

I took out my key for the dorm room, of course everyone else forgot them, and let us in.

The girls we a whirlwind of action to get everything while I was still standing in the doorway. Next thing I knew, I was being grabbed and dragged to a seat. They then sat me down and started to curl my hair that went down to my butt. Colleen put my newly curled hair in a tight ponytail.

"Come on!" she whined.

I was then stripped down and felt satin slipping over my skin. When I looked at my dress, my jaw dropped in amazement. It had a white satin top that had skinny straps. Around my waist was a pink ribbon and then the gown fell to the ground in layers that we pink and white. Bella put a pink crown in my hair.

I was then pushed into a chair again and had my makeup done. I looked in the mirror; I had a light pink blush on, pink lipstick, and pink eye shadow in two different shades. Carly put a pair of shoes on the bed for me to put on. They were six inch high heels in hot pink with ribbons that went all the way up my legs.

"You guys actually expect me to be able to walk in these?" I asked. I was clumsier than Bella.

"If Bella can, I am sure you can," Brenda said.

"Fine," I said and put them on. I looked around and saw that everyone had dresses like mine, except in different colors. Bella's was black and hot pink, Brenda's green and blue, Carly's was teal and light pink, and Colleen's was black and white. Their shoes were like mine too. Bella's were black, Brenda's blue, Carly's teal, and Colleen's white. Our hair was all done like mine, only their crowns were the color of their shoes.

"Wow," we all said, looking around. There was a knock on the door and we opened it to find my other friend, Angela, standing there, crying.

"What happened?" the other girls asked. We all love Angela.

"Ben cheated on me and then, when I told him I was breaking up, hit me and threw me down the stairs. He then came down and kicked me, then tore my dress to shreds," she explained, crying.

"Don't worry, we have a few extra dresses," Colleen said. They then pulled Angela into the room and were fixing her up. I was so angry at what Ben did to Angela that I was shaking.

Bella was the first one to notice. "Oh, crap!" she said and everyone looked to see me now vibrating, even Angela.

"Really!" they all said, even Ang. They looked at her like she was insane. Bella was quickly trying to get me out of my dress and just in time too. As soon as it was off, I exploded.

(**Bella** _Angela __Colleen _**Carly **_**Brenda **__**Cleo**_)

_**What the heck?**_

'**Bout time.**

_**What?**_

_Looked down._

_**Why?**_

_**Just do it.**_

_**Okay… **_I looked down and saw pure black paws.

_**What the heck happened?**_

_You phased._

_**That reminds me, when did you phase Angela?**_

_Um… twenty years ago._

**You are the legendary Angela Levi?**

_Yeah._

_**I hope I am not interrupting anything important, but why and I a BLOODY FREAKIN' WOLF?**_

_**I will have to explain later, we have to go to La Push.**_

_**Why?**_

_**To meet the alpha. He said that once everyone phased, to meet the pack there, so, let's go.**_

All: Can't we go to the ball first?

_**Fine.**_

We phased back, I have a new record for both packs, two minute first time wolf, and got ready for the ball, again.

Slowly, we walked to the room where the ball was. We met our boyfriends outside while Angela hurried inside. Trying to keep up, we hurried inside too. The ball was so much fun, until I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me, just like Angela.

I got the girls together and just said, "Let's get to La Push."

"What happened?" Carly asked.

So I explained to them how my boyfriend just left me.

We went up to our room and packed while Brenda got us a plane. I finished first and went to help Ang, she was coming with us.

**To La Push**, to meet family we haven't seen in seven years.

**A/N so you started to go the this school as soon as you can control magic, which, for them, was when they were six. So they are only thirteen, but look seventeen.**


End file.
